darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
I'll Sing a Love Song at the Garbage Dump...
Synopsis Part 1 Hei meets Kenji Sakurai of the Nakazawa Group, a clumsy yet ambitious young man. The people who live in Hei's apartment building are introduced. Later, Kenji is given the assignment of taking care of a Doll by his boss. Hei, Mao, Yin, and Huang try to find the Doll, who is conveniently in the hands of Kenji. Part 2 Kenji falls for the Doll, and they try to run away together with Hei's help. While out shopping, Hei is nearly identified by Misaki Kirihara as BK201, but Misaki doesn't see the relation between Li Shunsheng and BK201. Later, Kenji is caught and nearly killed by the boss, who once took him in like a brother after Kenji's parents had abandoned him as a child, when Hei saves him. Kenji and the Doll successfully run away. Details In the time that has passed since the bombings, Misaki’s boss Horai has received a claim of responsibility for them from a group named Evening Primrose. This claim also demands the public acknowledgement of Contractors’ existence and the respect of their fundamental rights. Remembering seeing Hei with them, Misaki asks if BK-201 has any connection, so Horai discloses some highly classified information: the mastermind of this terrorist group is a former MI-6 agent who went by the name of February with a Messier Code of UB-001, and she was at the battle of Heaven's Gate five years ago. At this same moment, a Syndicate agent is telling Huang about how Amber betrayed them and led to the annihilation of Hei’s team in South America. Back at the police, Horai continues his own explanation, saying that it was in that place that they observed the first twinkling of a star - hers. A lot of stars began twinkling in response, including that of BK-201, and immediately after, everything in a 1500 kilometre radius around the gate disappeared. Meanwhile, at Hei’s apartment building, his neighbors are having a drinking party that gets the landlady angry. Hei doesn’t join them and instead heads to work as a waiter at a hostess bar, but on this day, a particular customer doesn’t want to pay up because he supposedly forgot his wallet. When this customer pushes aside the manager, a younger man known as Sakurai Kenji of the Nakazawagumi enters the room to stop him. Kenji tries to warn the unruly customer about not paying, but the man responds by punching him into a table. In turning back around, the man accidentally bumps into Hei who is trying to present a bill, and it gets him so angry that he tries to punch Hei too. Hei defends himself with the metal tray and he manages to dodge all of the subsequent punches as well. In the end, it is a guy who Kenji refers to as his older brother who shows up and subdues the man in a painful hold. While Kenji’s brother and his goons are beating that customer up out in the alleyway later, Hei gives Kenji a towel for his bruise and introduces himself. Recognizing Hei’s name Li as being Chinese, Kenji thinks that Hei was using Chinese martial arts earlier. Once he’s finished with kicking the unruly customer’s face in, Kenji’s brother calls Kenji over, hits him, and gives him some money to take Hei out to eat. As morning breaks, Hei and Kenji eat at a gyuudon shop where Hei proceeds to wolf down many more bowls than Kenji is able to handle. Afterwards, Kenji takes Hei home via moped, but the bike starts spewing smoke along the way. They make it back to Hei’s apartment building, and because the bike seems broken and it starts raining, Kenji goes inside. In trying to get to know more about Hei, Kenji notices how sparse the apartment is and learns that Hei is studying abroad. Their conversation, however, is soon interrupted by the loud noises coming from the band practising downstairs, so Kenji decides to go have a word with them. He then rushes downstairs, kicks down the door to the apartment of the noisy group, and tries to threaten them in his best Yakuza manner. Unfortunately for him, the landlady also shows up and smacks him up a broom for breaking the door. All of them work together to fix it, and afterwards, the landlady offers them lunch. Kenji finds out while eating that the girl in the noisy group is from the Philippines and sends money back to her family. Still, she jokes that the Japanese are rich and perverted, which garners a good laugh between her and Kenji. Also in the group is a guy who calls himself the preacher of rock music, a guy from Israel who came to study Japanese animation, and a quiet black man. Kenji has a lot of fun in this international atmosphere, but his attention is eventually drawn to how Hei is eating tons of food again despite their earlier beef bowls. Once lunch is over, the residents decide to have another drinking party, however Hei turns them down because he promised to meet someone. Kenji does opt to join them, and in talking about Hei after he leaves, Kenji comments on how lonely Hei’s back seems. Hei meanwhile heads to meet with Mao and Huang where they discuss the man Kenji referred to as his older brother whose name is Hitotsubashi. Huang thinks that some goods will arrive within a few days and advises Hei not to get in the way of the deal, though Mao is more concerned about what Hei is going to do about Kenji. When Hei returns to the apartment, he finds Kenji outside working on his moped since everyone else had fallen asleep, and Kenji soon rides off. Hei attempts to head to work again that evening, but upon getting there, he learns from the manager that the club will be closed for construction work on the restrooms. Hei of course knows that something is going on, and inside, Hitotsubashi is telling Kenji that the group is splitting, and he brings Kenji to see a crate that contains a girl inside. The girl gets up on Hitotsubashi’s command, and he explains to Kenji that this is a doll that will do anything she’s ordered to. There are rich people who want this toy, and Kenji’s job will be to care of what Hitotsubashi calls an important piece of merchandise for a few days. Hitotsubashi tells his other men in the car later that he involved Kenji because anyone not at the level of stupidity would damage the goods and because he believes Kenji doesn’t have the courage to betray him. Still at the hostess club, Kenji laments how he thought he was going to be able to be a hitman, and his interest soon causes him to ask the female doll for her name and where she’s from. When she doesn’t answer, he assumes that she doesn’t understand Japanese, and although he gets uncomfortable with the way she just stares at him, he also wonders what’s going to happen to her. Around this time, Misaki is on the phone with Kanami again, this time about BK-201 and Evening Primrose. She doesn’t like having to pursue them without knowing much about them, such as if they’re enemies and what their goals are. Misaki then asks Kanami for any new information regarding the Stargazer’s words, but Kanami is too tired to talk about it now, so she asks Misaki out tomorrow on Misaki’s day off. Back at the hostess bar, Hei sneaks in with Mao to find the manager knocked out and no one else around. Huang thinks that it’s because they got noticed, but Mao doubts that they screwed up like that. With Yin also unable to find their target, Hei suggests that they back off, but Huang notes that it’s not their decision whether to continue the mission or not. Since they’re on standby for now, Hei returns to his apartment, only to find Kenji and the doll there waiting for him, and Kenji begs for refuge for a while. Hitotsubashi is dreaming of a girl from his past when he gets a phone call informing him of the death of Nakazawagumi boss. Meanwhile, Kenji has run to Hei for help because Hei is the only person he knows outside of the gang. When Hei questions why he brought the Doll with him, Kenji admits that he’s fallen in love with her and wants to bring her happiness. Since he figures Hitotsubashi will be mad, Kenji feels that they have to run away from Tokyo, but Hei doesn’t think that they’ll be able to do so. Despite this, Hei heads off alone to buy the Doll some clothes. It so happens that Misaki and Kanami are shopping at the same store, and Misaki recognizes BK-201 from behind based on her memories of the Amber incident at the shrine. Pretending to have a weapon, she gets behind Hei and forces him to turn around slowly, but she’s surprised to find that this is actually the guy she knows as Li. Right as she’s noticing that he’s buying bras, Kanami interrupts the conversation to ask who this is, and when both Hei and Misaki have a hard time coming up with an explanation, Kanami is left to her own assumptions. As she watches Hei pay for the stuff, Misaki finds it strange that he’s buying underwear and a wig for a girl if this is to be a present, and after teasing her about being jealous, Kanami points out that it may not be a present. That prompts Misaki to ask Hei directly if these are for his own use, so Hei clears things up by explaining that he’s buying these for a friend to give to a girlfriend. Hei then heads off, and as they watch him go, Kanami teases Misaki about being glad that those presents weren’t for Hei’s own girlfriend. When Hei returns to his apartment, he finds Yin sitting there with Kenji and the Doll. Realizing that his water faucet had been dripping, he demands to know if he had been under surveillance by Huang’s orders, but Yin shakes her head no - the reason she had come was because she felt that Hei was different from usual. Hei decides to let her change the clothes on the Doll, and while he and Kenji are waiting outside, he questions if Kenji is serious and warns of pursuers, not being able to stay in one place, and having to be on the run all his life. Along with pointing out the potential hardships with money, shelter, finding a job, and leaving the Doll alone, Hei also asks why Kenji is treating a Doll - who can’t communicate her words or intent - so well. Kenji doesn’t have an answer for this, and he instead waves to the girl from the Philippines who is heading out from the apartment complex for her job. Remembering how she had said that she came to Japan to earn money for her family, Kenji admits to Hei that he had been abandoned by his own parents. He thinks that Hei might also have something that he wants to protect without logic or reason, but Hei doesn’t respond, and Yin soon comes out with the disguised Doll. Hei then decides that he and Yin will see Kenji off at the Shinjuku train station, however as they are buying tickets, Hei notices a suspicious looking man glancing at them and calling someone. With members of the gang coming, Kenji grabs his tickets and follows Hei to a back hallway where Hei pushes him and the Doll into an elevator and sends it down to the parking deck. When their pursuers arrive, they see only Yin standing in front of the elevator doors. She points upwards just as Hei leaps down from the ceiling with a garbage can and kicks all the Yakuza into one pile before knocking a stack of heavy boxes onto them. He and Yin then take the stairs down towards the parking garage, but they arrive just as Hitotsubashi’s car is speeding away after hitting Kenji. Mao had been watching Kenji and the Doll get taken away from nearby and now appears to suggest that this is a good time to quit. He thinks that after Kenji is killed and the Doll is sold, the men will come after Hei, and since continuing their mission is impossible now, he suggests that Hei and Yin quickly disappear. Any further support of Kenji will be taken as rebelling against the Organization, and Mao points out that there is no benefit for Hei in all this. As they are chatting, Yin notices a Surveillance Spectre on the metal pipe above them, and Hei realizes that it belongs to that Doll. With Yin able to interpret a message from the Doll asking for help, Mao can’t believe that a Doll would do this on its own free will and thinks that it’s a trap. Giving the choice to Yin, Hei asks her what she thinks and why she had thought his attitude was odd. When Yin doesn’t answer, Hei decides to have the Doll tell them where she is, and he heads there. In a loading dock somewhere, Hitotsubashi is personally beating up Kenji and calls him an idiot for throwing away his life for this doll. Kenji, however, feels that the Doll is not a thing or a doll - she’s a girl. Seeing Kenji refuse to back down on this, Hitotsubashi points his gun at Kenji’s head and challenges him to get out of this. Their conversation is interrupted when Hei suddenly starts knocking out Hitotsubashi’s men, and with use of his electrical Contractor power, he’s able to get them all except for the leader himself. Fortunately for Hei, Kenji slams into Hitotsubashi from behind and takes his gun. Hitotsubashi wants Kenji to shoot, but Kenji instead has him get into the car, though before he leaves, Kenji leaves his bike with Hei. Kenji then forces Hitotsubashi to drive himself and the Doll back to Shinjuku Station. Along the way, Hitotsubashi recalls that this is the second time that Kenji has ridden in the back - the first time was with him on a motorcycle many years ago. It had been Kenji’s first time riding a motorcycle, and it was also the day they had met each other for the first time. Back then, Hitotsubashi had explained to Kenji that a motorcycle was not simply a machine - if you cherish it, it will answer back and not betray you. Taking it a step further, he had told Kenji to find something to protect with his life, and he had felt that doing so would make Kenji unafraid and allow him to do anything. After Kenji and the Doll run into Shinjuku Station, Hitotsubashi gets approached by Hei and is asked why he let them go. Hei thinks that Hitotsubashi should have known that the gun Kenji held didn’t have any more bullets, but the man claims not to have realized. As Hei starts to walk away, Hitotsubashi asks him if he’s had anything that he has put his life on the line wanting to protect. With Hei not answering, Hitotsubashi admits that he personally doesn’t have anything right now, but he used to a long time ago. Shortly after Hei disappears from sight with Yin, Hitotsubashi gets bumped into by a man who shoots him in the gut with a hidden pistol before rushing away. Realizing too late what just happened, Hitotsubashi crumples to the ground and dies. Meanwhile, on a train passing through the countryside, Kenji is telling the Doll that she doesn’t have to stay with him if she doesn’t like him. The Doll, however, surprises Kenji by putting her hand on his and smiling at him. In the aftermath, Huang tells Hei and Mao about Hitotsubashi’s death which has also led to the disappearance of the smuggling route, meaning that their mission was canceled. At the same time, Misaki is learning that BK-201’s star reacted slightly the previous day in the vicinity of Shinjuku. This had roughly coincided with the period of time when a Yakuza leader was shot and killed in a gang dispute, and although Misaki can’t quite link the two events together, she does wonder where BK-201 will appear next. Hei later arrives at his landlady’s apartment to pick up a package containing kiritanpo. Recalling that this is a dish from the Akita Prefecture, the landlady wonders if that’s where Kenji went. She then notices that there seems to be too much for just one person, causing Hei to suggest that it’s probably for everyone here. However, when he asks her to distribute it to everyone, the landlady feels that he should do it himself, so Hei takes the box to Apartment 101 and knocks on the door. Characters in Order of Appearance Episode 17 Episode 18 Gallery Story 9 title.png Story 9 quote.png S1E17 Hitotsubashi hits Sakurai Kenji.jpg S1E17 Hitotsubashi meets with Ōshita and the Oyabun.png S1E17 Sakurai Kenji, Babo, Irene, Joshua and Lewis.png S1E17 Babo and Lewis fix door.png S1E17 Hitotsubashi shows Sakurai Kenji the Nakazawa Doll.png S1E18 Nakazawa Doll, Hei and Sakurai Kenji.png S1E18 Hitotsubashi points gun at Sakurai Kenji.png S1E18 Sakurai Kenji points gun at Hitotsubashi.png Hitotsubashi remembers young Sakurai Kenji.png DTB Civilians.jpg S1E17 Hitotsubashi.jpg S1E18 Kenji2.png S1E17 Yakuza boss.jpg S1E17 Ōshita.jpg S1E18 Doll.png S1E18 Doll Disgiused.png S1E17 Irene.jpg E17 Lewis.jpg S1E17 Babao profile pic.jpg Navigation